A Plea for Life
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Marik Ishtar's thoughts as he lays dying somewhere very cold and lonely. Sibling and friendship angst and cuteness! Kind reviews welcome! And for the million and 1st time, this is NOT yaoi or incest!


A Plea for Life  
  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
Notes: This is based mostly on a favorite role-play I did with Wingweaver  
Hope. I read it over again this morning and wondered what Marik's thoughts  
were during certain events. So, I composed this ^^;; They're on a cruise  
ship, BTW, and trying to solve a mystery, but it was way different from the  
cruise ship mystery I wrote XD  
  
Cold  
I am so cold  
Laying here  
Barely conscious  
I do not even know  
Where I am  
The last thing I remember  
Is being hit over the head  
I can't remember who did it  
They want me among the deceased  
If I am here much longer,  
I do not doubt  
They will get their wish  
  
I recall Mokuba,  
My young friend,  
He was  
So angry  
With me  
I promised  
I wouldn't tell  
Where he had been  
When he roamed  
Through the dilapidated room  
Where a murder had been committed  
Years ago  
He didn't want Kaiba to know  
He had been there  
  
I broke that promise  
  
Mokuba did not understand  
I found I could not lie  
Not for him  
Or anyone  
He must learn that  
Lying is not the answer  
But still . . .  
I shall never see him again  
Nor be able to apologize to him  
And explain my actions  
  
Ishizu . . .  
Rishid . . .  
What will they do  
When I am gone?  
No . . . I cannot leave them!  
I do not want to die!!  
I struggle so hard to stay conscious  
Tears slip  
Down my cheeks  
Freezing  
Almost instantly  
I do not want to leave  
My precious siblings  
Please . . .  
Please say  
I will not have to!  
  
I want to live!!  
Please . . .  
I want to live!!  
I want to be with those  
Whom I love more than  
Anyone else  
Please . . .  
Let me live . . .  
  
Let me live . . .  
  
I trail off  
My vision dimming  
I cannot see anymore  
But I am still conscious  
Somehow  
I am still aware  
Of where I am  
But I am too far gone  
To be able to comprehend  
How even to get up  
I can only lay here  
Dying  
Praying  
That I will not have to  
Go  
  
The coldness  
Nips  
At my bare arms  
Dully  
Is it possible to acquire  
Frostbite in here?  
I suppose that is  
The least of my concerns  
I do not have it at the moment . . .  
At least . . .  
I do not think I do  
It's hard to tell  
  
I seem to be  
Not panicked  
I feel as though  
My body is  
Shutting down  
My mind is too sluggish  
To allow me to be panicked  
But still  
Somewhere  
I know that  
I have to fight  
I have to try to  
Stay alive  
I do not wish to die  
I do not!  
  
My other senses are  
Slipping away now  
Slowly a bit of panic  
Creeps through  
I can't allow this!!  
I have to remain aware  
I have to . . .  
  
Now I cannot move  
I cannot see  
I can barely hear  
Or feel  
I plead again  
Begging for help  
As I sense my mind  
Clouding over  
  
I will not get out  
They will not find me  
Until it is too late  
This cold place,  
Whatever it is,  
Is going to be my tomb  
  
I struggle to whisper  
How much I love  
My dear siblings  
And my friend  
As I become  
Completely  
Engulfed  
In oblivion  
And drift away  
  
My last thoughts are that  
I hope they know  
How much I love them  
And how hard I tried  
To stay alive  
  
I will never forget you  
  
****  
  
Voices  
I hear many voices . . .  
Young Mokuba is sobbing  
Bakura is saying sadly  
That it is too late  
That I am gone  
I hear Kaiba as well  
And Ishizu and Rishid  
They are all here  
They all think I am dead  
  
But I am not dead!!  
I am here, I realize  
I am still alive!!  
I struggle to open my eyes  
To give them some indication  
That I am yet with them  
  
I draw a gasping breath  
Taking in the welcome air  
And Bakura notices  
He calls out to the others,  
So happy,  
That I am breathing  
  
My siblings have already noticed  
  
Some sort of feeling is returning now  
I am being held close  
And I hear Rishid's joyous voice  
Ishizu is crying happy tears  
And they both embrace me  
  
I hear Mokuba cry in delight  
As he runs over and  
Takes my hand  
He is no longer angry or hurt  
  
Kaiba directs for them to take me  
Out on the deck  
Thinking that perhaps that will help me  
Regain consciousness  
Rishid lifts me gently  
And though I cannot respond  
As I would like to,  
I move as close to him as I can  
  
I nearly died tonight  
Perhaps I was dead  
And I do not remember  
But I am alive now  
And I am so thankful  
So very thankful  
  
The cool night air  
Revives me more  
And at last I am able  
To open my eyes  
I gaze up at those I love  
I am surrounded by them  
  
"Oh Marik!" Ishizu exclaims,  
Holding my hand close  
To her cheek  
I smile weakly at her,  
Squeezing her hand,  
And then I look at Rishid  
  
He is holding me  
Across his lap  
And gives me a look of  
Pure joy  
And tenderness  
As he whispers my name  
I smile at him as well  
Laying my head on his shoulder  
  
I look over and see Mokuba  
And I try to speak  
My voices comes out raspy  
But thankfully it's still here  
I try to explain my earlier actions  
And he runs over  
Hugging me now  
And sobbing that he's so sorry  
That he was just afraid  
I smile and say it's alright  
  
I cannot understand how  
I am still among the living  
Or how I was found in time  
But the details do not really matter  
I learn later that it was Mokuba  
Who found me  
And that I had been locked in a freezer  
At the morgue  
A horrible death  
  
I can barely recall  
My thoughts during that time  
I was so confused  
As if there had been a thick fog  
Over my mind  
Thank heavens it's over  
  
Rishid takes off his cloak  
And wraps me in it  
Seeing I am shivering  
I settle down in his arms  
Encircled about with all those  
Whom I care for so very much,  
Never wanting  
To be separated from them  
  
I pray I will never have to be 


End file.
